


A Collection of Draco and Harry

by serpentineprince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Sad, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentineprince/pseuds/serpentineprince
Summary: These are a collection of all my Draco/Harry // Drarry oneshots.I will be listening to songs when I write these, and Ill post information needed in the notes.Hope you enjoy.Or just give me pity applause, either are fine.





	1. Just fucking say it Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Say It - Flume/Tove Lo

The flashing lights irritated Draco, he wasn't used to clubs, or anywhere with a lot of noise and strobe lights for that matter. It was Harry's 21st birthday today and what do the Weasley's do? They invite everyone and their mother to party and then take the scarhead to drink twice his weight. Idiots, Draco thought. Over the years and after the war Draco and Harry had been somewhat mending their relationship. It was still as shitty as dirt, but the two males had at least gotten to the point where they don't want to hex each other every time they met eyes with each other.  
But mending the relationship that they couldn't have as first years brought a truck full of emotions that Draco did not need in his life. He was constantly jealous when someone was with Potter, or even around for that matter. Draco knew a lot about Harry that made him feel especially close to the other male. They spoke about Harry's depression after the war and the whole cocktail of emotions the Gryffindor had about losing Sirius. As well on the other side of the table, they both spoke about Draco's sexuality and his grey years after his parents found out he was messing with other males. How his father would always throw slurs at him and call him a disgrace to the family. It was funny. Draco and Harry knew each other's deepest feelings, but still were not close. Something needed to change, and the Slytherin wasn't going to be stopped.   
After a couple of drinks, Draco was already feeling the buzz. It was nice but also a foreign feeling to him. Draco took it upon himself to go speak to someone, anyone. Soon the blonde male found himself in a lounge with women surrounding him. Draco wasn't accepting of his sexuality and was constantly trying to find the "right one" to change his mind and heart. The blonde was shitfaced at this point, there was no doubt about it, you would be able to smell his alcohol level from a mile away. He needed it anyways, he wasn't going to survive the night with pure anger and jealousy stirring in his stomach about Potter.   
Why was he so infatuated with the male anyways? He wasn't going to accept the fact he was gay, not even consider it. He turned his body towards the beautiful olive skinned woman in front of him and moved her short burgundy hair out of her hazel eyes. As he did so, he was mentally repeating that he loved the girl, that she was perfect and better than any person in the world for him. His heart knew this was a lie, but he ignored it, his heart always betrayed him anyways. Why would he listen to it about some other stupid infatuation with someone. Soon, his lips met with the one's in front of him and they slowly locked lips. Draco trying to convince himself that this is what he is supposed to love, this is what is supposed to arouse him. Not some man.  
Harry on the other hand was finishing a game with Hermione and Ron when he noticed Draco in the lounge just across the room with a woman? How? Did he lie to him about being gay? Was he just joking around? What in the merlin's name was going on? A million questions flooded Harry's head as he thought about the blonde. He had to shake the feeling, but there was a slight burning in his chest, he didn't know what it was. Was it anger? Disappointment? Jealously? No, no, no, never in a million years would Harry James Potter be Jealous of Draco, or him being with another person for that matter. 

A couple hours passed and it was officially 2am in the club. Molly had gotten home as well as Hermione and Ron. They wished him a happy birthday and a hope that he would get laid that night. 'Mione and Ron never failed to brighten Harry's mood. It really was about time to get home though, but from his knowledge Draco was still in the building, unless he decided to ditch and go fuck a whore. 'Harry what are you thinking?? It isn't your place to say those things you idiot, lay off Malfoy. His affairs shouldn't be bothering you, jesus it's almost like you have a crush on the slytherin boy.' Harry thought to himself as he looked around the building a little buzzed from the little alcohol he had for the night. His thoughts were driving him crazy and it was bothering him bloody that he was even considering he was feeling for the blonde. Harry just shook his head and took in a deep breath. The boy had to clear his head if he wanted to successfully find Malfoy.   
After a decent 15 minutes going around the whole building Harry is just about to give up on finding Draco when he hears slurred language and from a familiar voice coming from a closed door. Harry takes his risk and opens it, finding Draco half sobbing and yelling at the woman from earlier, she rushes out of the room thanking Harry for saving her. This was embarrassing, extremely embarrassing. 

" Get up Malfoy, dear Merlin you're sad."  
Harry speaks and he reaches his hand out towards the blonde.

Draco's face was glowing red, Harry couldn't tell whether it was from the alcohol, or anger, or a blush. He tried ignoring it, but he couldn't help but admit that the male looked absolutely adorable with the pink tint to his pale cheeks.  
Draco refused and grunted.

"Fsuck off Potter, I don't sneed you or your help. Never hafe and never will..."  
Draco spoke as he struggled to get up from the floor. Almost making it all the way before tripping and falling, but Harry reached for Draco just in time to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Yeah yeah, okay Malfoy let's go, you are drunk beyond your mind."  
Harry spoke rolling his eyes, the blonde's attitude has never changed and probably never would change. Before they could take 2 steps out of the small room, Draco pulled himself back and away from Harry.

"Are you fucking deaf? Did you not hear me say that I don't need you?!"  
The slytherin yelled at Harry with more tears streaming down his cheeks, gritting his teeth together. He was angry, and angry at the fact that he felt Harry was pretending to care about him.  
"You don't care about me at all! I could get hit by truck or get killed in some way and you wouldn't give two fucking shits about me Potter. You only invite me to these things because you pity me and let me tell you, the last thing I need is your-"  
Draco is cut of by a sharp pain in his face. Harry James Potter just slapped Draco Malfoy with his eyes glistening in the lights from the building. Pure shock takes over Draco and becomes speechless.  
"If you ever dare tell me that I don't care about you, when I do Malfoy, I will kill you myself."  
The gryffindor spoke in a serious stern tone.  
"Have anything else you want to make a comment on? Or maybe we can just talk about your new wife that just ran from you."  
"You have no place to say shit about my relationships Potter."  
"I do when you have told me that you're gay Malfoy."  
"What does it matter to you? Huh Potter? Do you care if I lied to you?"  
Draco asks mockingly.  
A surge of rage goes through Harry's body, he walks close to Draco and grabs him by the collar.  
"You want to tell me why you would take the effort to mend our relationship just to lie to me then Malfoy? Or do you just want to tell me that you don't like being considered a homosexual."  
Harry locks eyes with the grey ones in front of him.  
"Or maybe you want to tell me why you were looking at me with an angry face this evening Malfoy? Was someone getting too close to me? Hugging me too long? Touching my hand?"  
Blood rushes to Draco's cheeks and the crimson red glow came back to his pale cheeks. The anger in the pit of his stomach was rising again. Draco kept serious eye contact with the brunette.  
"If you think that I like you, you are deeply fucking mistaken."  
"I never brought anything up involving something romantic Malfoy. You just outted yourself. So why don't you just fucking tell me,"  
Harry spoke sternly and softly as he teasingly brought his lips close to Draco's as he put his face near the crook of his neck.  
"Do I catch your liking? Are you jealous that I'm closer to others Draco?"  
Draco had never heard Harry say his first name, and he had to be honest with himself about this, it felt better than anything in the world to have Harry say his name. Shivers came down his spine as Harry brought himself closer. Draco bit his lip as he thought of what to do.  
"I'm waiting Draco, I'm not getting any younger here. - Just fucking say it Malfoy."  
Those words are what drove Draco to grab Harry's hair, pull him from out of his neck, and pressed their lips together. Letting go of Harry's soft curls and his hand shakily going to Harry's cheek as they kissed.   
Draco felt no hesitation or regret. This is what he wanted to say to Harry and this is how he said it to him. After the two pull away, eyes glistening at each other, Draco smirks.  
"You're blushing Harry."


	2. Just breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is having a panic attack, at 3 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirits ; The Strumbellas  
> Somebody Else ; The 1975  
> Voldermort ; With Confidence
> 
> Hope you guys like this one!

_Draco Malfoy was having a panic attack._  
  
The boy was having a nightmare. It was all blur yet so realistic to him. It was flashes of his father screaming, his death-eater mark, and everything in between.

He felt like he was drowning, breathing in heavily and quickly, but none of it was reaching his lungs. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed trying to find some way out of this prison he was in. Draco's vision was going blurry  and his whole body was shaking; he trashed around in his bed as he tried to get out and to his dresser. He had vials upon vials of calming draught in the drawer to his left, but he was running out.  He was so thankful that he had put up a silencing charm in his part of the room, he'd be just a burden to everyone he would wake up on the daily.

As the blonde stumbled around his bed and fell to his knees once he got to his drawers. He pulled every single one of them out of the main frame looking for vials.  
  
 _'No, no , no this can't be happening. Merlin this can't be happening.'_

The blonde had finished he last vial of calming draught a couple days ago and he had nothing to stop him from the hurricane of thoughts that flooded his mind. The ball in his throat grew bigger, he felt his breathing getting faster and turning into wheezing. He needed to run to Snape's office and get more, he needed it. He felt like he was going to explode or die if he couldn't get his hands on something that would calm him down. _  
_

Draco got up from the ground and quickly as he could, stumbling over but saving himself on his bed frame. 

Running through the halls of Hogwarts at 3 am didn't help the fact that the boy couldn't breathe. Everything was dark in the castle which didn't help either. 

The slytherin's horrible crying could be heard from every hall of the castle, but he didn't care anymore. He needed to get to his vial or he genuinely felt like he was going to die.

✘

Harry was just about to enter the Gryffindor rooms with Hermione and Ron when he heard the monstrosity of noises coming from the halls. They seemed like they were only getting louder and louder. 

The Trio went together to investigate what the horrendous noise was coming from. But as the finally started to find the source of the sound they all realized that it wasn't some mythical creature on the loose or an unknown creature. It was someone. It was a person.

_' Are those cries? '_

Harry asked himself. What could be stirring up this early in the morning?

✘

Draco was just at Snape's pantry of ingredients and potions when he collapsed.

_'I'm dying, this is it. I am going to die here and right now.'_

The blonde was screaming, his head was spinning, he was sweating and he felt dizzy. It was almost like his whole body was filled with pins and needles. His hands were shaking violently and his breathing has yet to be tamed. The exact opposite, his breathing had become so violent and restless that it was painful. Draco was exhausted, he wanted to die there and then. He wanted the sweet release and no worries. Draco hated feeling so vulnerable and fatigued with things that he couldn't control. He wished more than anything that he would die out of oxygen deprivation at that exact moment.

His robes were stained with tears and so were his pale cheeks.

Draco began to shut his eyes closed when he heard running in the halls that startled him.

 

✘

Harry was the first to see the slytherin boy crying and heaving. He froze in his tracks and signaled the other two to stop behind him. He didn't know what to do but he knew something was horribly wrong.

"Harry what's making that bloody nois-"

Ronald being cut off by Harry.

"Go, ill meet you in the dormitory. Everything's fine."

"Bloody Merlin, Harry-"

"Ronald! Just go, I told you already. I got this dammit!"  
  
And with that Hermione and Ron had started their way back to the Gryffindor dormitory. 

Harry rushed over to Draco and got onto his knees to get a better view of Draco. 

Draco squirmed and shook his head vigorously when Harry had gotten near him. He didn't want to be weak, but his heaving didn't seem to help

Harry wasn't going to have any of what the blonde was going to start up and gripped his wrist tightly, hinting to the blonde to calm the fuck down and let him help him.

" Malfoy, what do you need? What's wrong?"

It was idiotic of Harry to ask because how in the bloody hell was he going to respond if he couldn't even breath correctly. Even so, Draco looked over to the room that was semi-opened from his attempt at getting into it. 

The anxiety Draco had at the beginning of the morning started to settle subtly but it still wasn't enough, he was shaking from anxiety and fear as well as still crying. He didn't notice this, but Harry had yet to comment on it.

The Gryffindor had immediately gotten up and into the room full of potions and other parcels. He frantically looked around for something that would hint calming. He had no time to make anything for Draco so the brunette focused on the potion section of the pantry like room. Harry climbed up the stool to get a better look of the items at the top of the shelves and immediately found what he was looking for, it made him grin softly.

_'Calming Draught.'_

The boy took a few vials not knowing how many Draco would need. He was worried for him, and even more so that he was alone. No one was there to help him or even try calming him. He never considered himself someone to care about Malfoy. But the more he thought about it, the more he knew that he did. He did care for Draco, and cared for him immensely for that matter.

Harry rushed out of the small room and towards the blonde boy. He was shaking, a lot, and without thought Harry put his hand gently on top of Draco's. He knew of no other way to comfort him.

"Shshs, Draco, don't worry. Try to breathe I have them."

Harry spoke like child to Draco, he did this with no thought. 

✘

Draco felt his body warm up, and not in the way that anxiety and fear would. In the way where his chest flutters and he yearns for more physical contact. He never had anyone that would give him loving contact, it was upsetting but when he did get it, it made him the happiest boy in the world. It felt like someone actually cared for his well-being and wanted him there. It was more of a thing of reassurance that the actions would give him and he couldn't deny that he loved every bit of it.

Harry had never called Draco by his first name before and it drove him crazy, in the best way possible. He always wanted to be close to Harry but after what had happened in first year, he felt that he made an eternal enemy from Harry. He had always beaten himself down because of that day, years later he still would blame himself for their bumpy relationship.

His breathing softened a bit more with Harry's hand on top of his. Shakily, he turned his hand over right under Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

Harry would squeeze his hand slightly when he felt the boy's hand would shake harder. Words couldn't describe how Draco felt.

✘

Harry took one of the vials in his hand and popped off the small cork top with his thumb. He took his hand from Draco's and carefully placed his hand on the pale boy's jaw. Harry looked into Draco's gorgeous silver - grey eyes to reassure him as he brought the vial to his mouth and poured it slowly while Draco drank it.

Harry had taken an interest in Draco since day one. He has always regretted that he never made friends with Draco, but then he would've been betraying his first friend, and eventually, first best friend he ever had after being locked up in the Dursley's for so long. 

Once the vial was empty he put down the little glass flask and smiled softly.

"Do you need another Draco?"

The slytherin's eyes reverted to the emerald gems that had just saved him from his suffering. Draco sniffled softly and shakily adjusted himself as he shook his head.

"N-no Harry, I'm fine. Thank you so much..."

Draco's pale cheeks had blood rush to them as he spoke softly, leaving a dark pink tint to the boy's cheeks. Still a few tears 

Harry smiled softly as he moved the vials aside and sat next to the frail boy. He was more than happy to help Draco, it made him feel great and he wanted this to bring them closer. He sighed softly as he played with the blonde's hair.

"Let's get you back to your room Draco. "

Harry spoke as he stood up and held both hands out to the slytherin boy.

✘

The boys arrived at Draco's dormitory and Harry opened the door for Draco.

"Sleep well Draco, I'll- I'll come and see you in the morning Draco."

Harry was about to leave when he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist. 

'Huh?'

"Harry, can you please stay a little longer with me?"

Draco spoke in his raspy voice. His throat was sore from all the wailing he did, but he needed to ask Harry. Harry was the only one that made him feel safe and he wanted a bit more time with him.

Harry couldn't help but smile and blush softly. He gently placed his hand on the boy's cheek and wiped them of the tears leftover. Harry  leaned in and kissed Draco's head softly, his thumb rubbing the blonde's cheek.

Pulling back and meeting eyes with those beautiful silver-grey gems again.

"Of course Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was slightly sluggish, but I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> It is shit, I know.  
> I wrote this in 30 minutes on a Sunday night, when I have to get up at 4 am.  
> PLEASE


End file.
